


No Salvation

by Celeste_Morrigan



Series: Episode-based stories [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x18, Angst, Drama, Episode: s01e18 Salvation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Morrigan/pseuds/Celeste_Morrigan
Summary: Oliver tries to deal with what he has done. Inspired by 1x18 Salvation
Series: Episode-based stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712743
Kudos: 4





	No Salvation

And so he had done it again. Released one single arrow into his target’s chest. Killed someone in cold blood just moments after he had said the words.

“If you kill this kid, he'll never get an opportunity to change! You can give him a second chance.”

It could have worked. It _should_ have worked, this attempt at defusing the situation. If only he had believed in what he said. How could he ask of Joseph Falk something he could not give?

Still, he could have _done something_. Shot an arrow to thrown the gun away (but had he another weapon hidden somewhere?). Shot an arrow to incapacitate (but did Falk deserve an opportunity to change?). 

Did Oliver?

“We are not the same!” he had shouted. And it never had been more true. He did not _have to_ change. He had already convinced himself of the mission, of the list and… the purpose he had.

In the end, no matter how he justified his actions, he was the one who had taken from Falk every opportunity for redemption. He knew those opportunities would never exist for himself because he had let himself be turned into a killer. He had been turned into the murderer that Tommy saw in him.

There was no going back. He would have to live with being alone.

Even if Sara was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or reviews appreciated. Be safe, stay at home if you can.


End file.
